The Market
by desertwolf4
Summary: The 'Market' was created by hunters to provide a new kind of hunt for those hunters who could pay. They never expected that the alphas of the species would take interest in them. Specifically a young alpha named Stiles Stilinski. Stiles has set his sights on the problem child of the market, a beta by the name of Derek Hale.


**Author's Notes:** This is the result of me being in love with Alpha!Stiles and Beta!Derek and a prompt that I saw somewhere... Anyways this is my first Sterek fanfiction. Took me long enough right? Enjoy!

* * *

The Market was what every werewolf feared most of all. If you were taken there, there was no escape. Alphas were always sold first, then betas, and finally the omegas. The kinds of people who would go to The Market were always the same. The hunters in need of a challenge, hunters who wanted a pet werewolf to take on hunts, and now alpha werewolves seeking to expand their pack or show their power. Once a werewolf left The Market, there was no going back.

Unless you were a werewolf named Derek Hale.

Derek was proud of the fact that he kept being returned. He did not want to leave his musty cage, or get rid of the leather collar inscribed with his name. He had been raised there, knew nothing but the concrete walls, hard bed, and rusty metal bars. His family, his pack, had been taken by hunters to The Market when he was two years old. One by one he watched his family get sold and killed, burned alive, and always by the same person.

A woman, but Derek did not now her name. After his sister had been pulled away from him and split in half by the woman, Derek vowed that he would never leave. It worked. While in The Market, he was well behaved, but the second someone took him out a switch flipped. Derek had killed or injured the hunters who had bought him, scared alphas, and had caused so many problems that no one wanted him.

Such trouble for a twenty-four year old werewolf.

But he was not alone, he couldn't be. As far as he knew he was still a beta, with beautiful blue eyes. Had he been an alpha, the woman would have come for him again. She had once before. She paid good money apparently to hurt him, use him, and fuck him. Derek hated her, wanted to kill her. He wanted her to burn alive.

He was simply waiting for his chance.

Currently, he sat in his cell. The buyers would be coming soon. For once, Derek did not feel like participating in the dog and pony show. He was going to play the part of the frightened pup. He was huddled in the corner, hands in his black hair, eyes on the ground. All around him he could hear the sounds of the hunters talking, shopping. It was loud, so very loud that it was making his head hurt. He wanted it to go away, wanted to howl, to make it stop. It was too much, the voices, the growls, the sounds of whatever they were doing to the other wolves.

_Someone make it stop…_

Then it did.

Talking became whispers, murmurs. There was silence from the wolves on his level where the betas were held; something was different. Someone was coming. An alpha. It was the only logical conclusion. Derek knew from experience that the only thing to silences wolves (or the betas and omegas) was an alpha.

From the level above, he could hear angry snarling. That level housed what few alphas were there. His father and grandfather had both been up there. Laura would have been too, but she had been killed before she had become the alpha.

It gave him hope though, that he was not there. It meant he was not an alpha. It meant there was another Hale still alive. Hope. He held onto it, it kept him going. It kept him strong.

"No, best not describe this one to you. You would not be interested in him," Mr. Creedy, chief of sales, said standing right outside the bars of Derek's cell. There were three people with him, and all three looked like teenagers. Or at the very least they were younger than him.

One of them, the male in the red shirt and black jacket, stepped towards the bars. Honey-brown eyes looked in on him, fixed on him. "Tell me about him."

Mr. Creedy's heartbeat increased, probably because someone was looking at his problem child. "He is a twenty four year old werewolf. He's been here since he was a baby. He was a born a wolf so his eyes turn blue. Such a rare find these days. This one here, while he may seem behaved now, and always is within these walls, every single person who has purchased him has returned him within a week. The mutt is truly institutionalized and I doubt that he wou-"

"What is his name?" The alpha turned to look at Mr. Creedy, then gestured towards the door. A guard that seemed to materialize from the dark unlocked it, and in went the alpha. He squatted down in front of Derek.

Derek lowered his eyes away from the wolf in front of him. A low whine erupted from him, one that he hated himself for making. Though when the teenager reached out towards him, the whine turned to a defensive growl and Derek snapped his jaws at the hand.

"Feisty, got a fire this one. Might give Jackson a run for his money." The alpha turned his head and Derek followed his gaze over to where the two betas stood. Then, to Mr. Creedy, the alpha glared, a growl coming from him. "I asked what his name is."

"Derek Hale."

Those brown eyes were on him again, made him look right down away from him. It was like the teen was staring into his mind, poking, prodding, learning all of his secrets and Derek did not like that one bit. "Another Hale…" Derek glanced up at that. "I do love having a complete set."

_A complete set…_ He wanted a complete set and that meant. There was another, and this alpha had whoever it was. Derek watched as the teenager, the alpha, stood up and went over to Mr. Creedy. "I'll take him. I'll be waiting out front."

"Right away Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Creedy said as the trio of wolves left, the two betas flanking the alpha. Then the human looked at the guards. "Take the mutt to processing."

Yet again, the guards grabbed Derek by the arms and dragged him down the hall. Derek was used to this by now, it was not his first time being processed. But it was the name of the alpha that had his mind racing. Of course he had heard of the young alpha named Stilinski. Every wolf in The Market had, and every wolf hoped that they'd be lucky enough to be purchased by him.

His eyes were fixed ahead as he stepped out of the worn grey uniform that everyone, or the wolves at least, wore while in the market. Derek stepped under the icy water, scrubbing at his skin and hair with the scentless soap that was provided. He was not alone in the showers. There were a few other wolves he recognized. They were the lucky ones. If they were in the showers it meant they were not going to be killed.

They had to be clean for the new owners.

In a total of two minutes, he was cleaned and dried, sitting naked on a metal table that was so cold it was like fire on his skin. Time for the check up; can't sell a bad product. Derek did not mind the check up, he always 'passed.' Not that that made him healthy. He knew he was thinner than he should be, but what could he do? They barely gave them enough to eat and none of it was actually healthy food.

The doctor gave him clothes and his leather collar again. Jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket. The alpha must have picked out the outfit because no one else had dressed him in such a way. The clothing felt foreign on his skin, not used to the softer fabrics. His eyes fell on the guards and his stomach churned.

A muzzle was placed over his mouth, handcuffs on his wrists and a chain was attached to his collar. Only then was he led into the bright atrium of The Market. People were going on about their business, buying or selling wolves, meeting up to go on a hunt in the arena. It sickened him.

"Eyes down, dog," one of the guards snapped and yanked on the chain. Derek's head was snapped downward, and he kept his eyes down. He only had to be obedient until he got to wherever the young alpha was taking him. He had to squint against the light as the guards brought him over to where Mr. Creedy and the young alpha with the mess of brown hair were standing.

Mr. Stilinski. God, in the sunlight he looked young.

The chain was handed over to the teenage alpha, then Derek watched as they exchanged pleasantries. Mr. Creedy and the guards went back inside, and the alpha looked at him. "My name is Stiles Stilinski. You will listen and obey me, or I will make you regret it." Stiles motioned towards the van. There had been something in the way he spoke that made Derek shudder. "Get in."

Derek did as he was told, and got into the van. He shut his eyes and let his mind drift away. He did not have to pay attention. If he escaped, he would not return to the Market. He'd go east, New York perhaps. He had heard that it was safe for wolves there.

* * *

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**


End file.
